1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for local transmission of point of interest data to a global positioning system receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, travelers seeking information about local geographic areas have limited options. For example, automobile travelers may read signs along highways and interstates that may indicate the presence of gas stations, restaurants, lodgings, hospitals, educational institutions, and recreational activities in the vicinity. In addition, these signs may indicate a particular brand of gas station, restaurant, or hotel.
Also, handheld or vehicle-mounted global positioning system (GPS) receivers may provide information, which is programmed into the GPS receivers, about places and events that may be of interest to travelers. This programmed point of interest (POI) information, especially with regard to local geographic areas, may not include the newest or up-to-date information. Further, this programmed POI information may be invalid. For example, a local restaurant may have just gone out of business or a recreational activity, such as a local fair or BBQ event, may have ended. This type of local POI data, which does not make it into main POI databases, is not available to GPS receivers.